A Moment in the Life
by Izzabelle-love
Summary: Every family has moments; the Kimiyashii sisters are no different. Welcome to a series of one-shots capturing moments between the sisters and their friends. 'T' for expected chapters.
1. I can explain

It was bound to happen sometime. At least that was what the girl laying on the black leather couch kept telling herself.

And, had Izzy been fond of being truthful, she would have admitted to herself that she was surprised it had been kept a secret as long as it had. Adding the fact that she lived with her three nosey as hell sisters, how it had been kept a secret, confused the crap out of her; but oh well, she thought, it had, and that was all that mattered.

However, upon hearing that angry screech, the one that scared the bajeezes out of everyone and could only belong to Raya, Izzy rethought.

"I swear I didn't know you were going to find him or I would have kept the door closed!" She yelled in response; sitting up, ramrod straight in preparation for the yelling to come.

"What?" Raya asked anger in her voice as she descended the staircase.

Izzy paused, this could go one of two ways; neither in her favor, but one was a tad bit safer than the other.

"Wait…What?" She feigned confusion, hoping she had misjudged Raya's angry scream; maybe she was angry at something else.

"There is a small furry creature in my linen closet." Raya stated calmly, however one could see the fury storming in her eyes.

"Yes, well about that…I can explain!"

Best to surrender when surrounded; after all, one must live to fight another day.


	2. Moving On

Written by Hikaru, edited by Izzy, laughed at by Akira.

* * *

We find our heroines once again gathered in the darkness of their living room. Silence echoed through the enclosed space.

"Silence!" Izzy shouted, unprovoked.

"This is a wake, Izzy. Everyone's already silent." Akira whispered sarcastically.

Izzy appeared from the hallway dressed in her Shaman's outfit and made a very large sweeping gesture with her arms.

After a few 'Ooo-ga Wam-bahs' and strange facial expressions, she took a deep breath in preparation to speak.

"May the gods smile upon her lost soul for she was our dearest sister…Okay, maybe she wasn't exactly the 'dearest' sister…but she was our sister non-the-less." Izzy cleared her throat. "May her many…I mean minor…indiscretions be forgiven."

"On her path to hell." Hikaru growled softly to herself, however Akira heard her.

"This is a wake Ru! Be respectful to your sister… in hell." The tenseness of the moment was broken with smirks from those present.

Izzy paused and nodded her agreement with the comments spoken as if she had spoken them herself then continued in a solemn tone.

"She is dead to us now." She turned and laid a rose beside her sister's picture among the dimly glowing candles on the alter; turning back silently and walking away, she slapped her hands together, symbolically wiping away the situation.

"And that," She paused and smirked grimly. "As they say," She paused again at the door for dramatic effect. "Is that."

Smoke then engulfed the blonde one and, with a few choking coughs, she disappeared.

Left standing stunned in the small room was Hikaru, Akira and Toria.

After a moment of silence the youngest Kimiyashii sister shrugged her shoulders and began walking away.

"Well all that's left is to burn all her remaining worldly possessions." She commented off-handedly as she reached the door.

Toria smirked evilly and briskly scampered past Ru and into the kitchen.

"I'll get the matches and we'll have ourselves a bonfire!" the younger blonde called over her shoulder as she yanked open the cabinet drawer.

"Don't forget the marshmallows!" Maniacal laughter sounded from the pantry as Izzy flung the door open, revealing herself to now be in 'normal' clothes.

Akira watched in vague horror from the doorway to the kitchen as her pyromaniac sisters and cousin gathered all the materials they needed.

She briefly wondered, but only briefly, how she was going to stop them from burning down their two-story house as her hands covered her face and she shook her head.

"Oh god, here we go again."


	3. All Hail Mugen sama!

Disclaimer: All respective characters that are recognizable do not belong to me; I merely enjoy twisting their situations to suit my purposes.

* * *

"All hail Mugen-sama!" Izzabelle called, her voice echoing throughout the cafeteria of the Order.

The finders and exorcists that knew the blonde girl merely looked on from the sidelines as the others that filled the hall bowed in harmony with her.

"Is she doing this again?" Lavi laughed as he asked Akira.

"Yes. She started with building an alter this morning. When Komui told her to take it down, she said she couldn't because it was an important part of her plan for 'The Anniversary'. Of course, he thought he had forgotten their anniversary and scampered off to get her a gift."

"What anniversary?" The red-head asked.

"The Anniversary, Lavi." Izzy was suddenly behind him and then she was gone, laughing manically and leading her flock of Mugen worshipers in a sacred chant.

"She scares me sometimes." He commented to the girl beside him.

"Oh, just wait. That's the real 'Mugen-sama' up there on that alter. I heard Kanda rampaging around his room looking for it on my way down." Allen walked up beside the duo.

"…" The pair stared at him wide-eyed. "Oh, shit."

Where the hell had his sword gone? He had looked everywhere for it and found not even a trace of anything that could lead to it.

The only explanation was that the 'woman' had gotten it again.

That damned human! How did she do it? How in the nine circles of _hell_ did the _human woman_ steal his precious sword? He was a freaking _vampire_ for Heaven's sake.

Locking onto her scent, Kanda followed it to the cafeteria, where a disturbing sight met him.

"What in hell are you doing to Mugen!"

Izzabelle paused in her task of beautifying Mugen-sama with roses and turned to meet the angry death glare of Kanda Yuu.

"Yuu-chan! You're just in time. I was just about to place the final rose on Mugen-sama." She smiled brightly; one Finder in the front row passed out from a nose bleed.

"…" Kanda just glared at her.

"It's our anniversary, Yuu-chan."

"Anniversary? Of what? You being a pain in my ass?" He muttered, but everyone heard: the room was silent.

"No, Yuu-chan. Today makes the hundredth time I've stolen Mugen-sama from you since your arrival here." She smiled again and picked up the 'magical' sword.

"Hn." Had he really been here that long? It seemed much shorter than that, but if you figured Izzabelle stole Mugen twice a month, and three times in February, he'd been there for over three years.

"SO…" The blonde woman moved to the edge of her small alter and used Mugen to cut a piece of rope holding something to the ceiling. "HAPPY ANIVERSARY, YUU-CHAN!"

A banner that's lettering mimicked her statement unrolled and showered everyone close to the front with glitter.

Everyone was stunned…they had expected mass murder from the black haired young man, however, the only thing he did was walk to the edge of the stage and hold out his hand.

Smiling, Izzabelle handed Kanda his beloved sword.

"You win today, Yuu-chan." She turned away to address the crowd. "Jerry! Bring out the food!"

Kanda didn't stick around for the party, but that was okay; Izzy knew where to find the stoic samurai when she needed to, and if she couldn't she'd just steal Mugen-sama again.

After all, that sword liked her.


End file.
